Murdoc is Glaring
by remonrime
Summary: For some odd reason, Murdoc has been glaring at 2D, and of course, the blue haired vocalist starts to feel rather irked. Murdocx2D
1. The Kitchen Glare

**Murdoc is Glaring**

_Chapter 1: The Kitchen Glare_

It was one of those days.

You know, those days when you feel like lazing about around the house and doing absolutely nothing all day. 2D could feel this laziness streaming through his veins, making him lethargic and languid. He let out a deep sigh and threw his cellphone across the room where it landed on his bed with a resounding thump. He couldn't play Pong all day now, could he?

The blue haired singer stared down at his abdomen and tapped his disheveled looking fingers along the surface of his flat stomach. Even though the sluggish feeling within him still fought on strong, the will to eat was far more tempting, so with this in mind, 2D got up, exited out his door, and traveled upstairs to find the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

2D shuffled his way to the fridge, fingers raking through his straggly blue hair and down his face. His eyes were squinted, seeming as if he were somehow sensitive to the light, but that wasn't it. Our poor vocalist was just very, very drained. Did it have to do with that extra dosage of migraine pills he happened to gulp down last night?

Leaning over the open fridge, 2D stuck his hands inside and rummaged around for some edible food. He fingered past the eyeball and the large brain that happened to unceremoniously grace the fridge shelves, grimacing at the stench that radiated off them. After a few moments worth of scavenging, 2D settled upon a sketchy bag of discolored grapes.

As soon as he shut the fridge door, he shivered madly. 2D straightened his back and blinked a few times, the hairs on his neck standing on end. It was a horrible feeling, to be watched, and that's just how our blue haired vocalist felt at the moment. It was as if someone were glaring at his back, piercing eyes stabbing their ferocious glare into his flesh like sharp flint knives. 2D hesitantly turned around, popping a grape into his mouth.

Murdoc was standing outside on the balcony, back turned to the landfill. He was directly positioned in front of the doorway, staring into the kitchen and glaring at everything within it, including 2D. For a few moments, they stared at each other, 2D's gaze a questioning one and Murdoc's nothing but frightening. In the end, for 2D could take it no more, 2D broke the stare and popped another grape into his mouth. Like a lost child, he began to look about the room-- as long as he wasn't looking at Murdoc.

2D knew that he should be used to Murdoc's frequent malice-coated glares, but for some reason, this particular glare seemed to be a lot more…venomous or menacing, call it what you will.

2D looked out to the balcony once more and found Murdoc still glaring through at him. 2D choked on a grape, but managed to swallow it down without any threat of suffocation.

2D was starting to grow frustrated.

'Wot's he staring at me like tha' for?' he thought to himself in panic, biting at his lip. You see, it's not hard to sympathize with 2D when Murdoc was involved. Murdoc's relentless beatings had made 2D stand on edge for the better part of his career. If 2D voiced something stupid, there was no doubt that he would get something thrown at him. If 2D spoke up to Murdoc, there was almost always some sort of physical malady. Basically, 2D was on a tightly wound leash, and none other than the sadist Murdoc Niccals happened to be his brutal bastard of an owner.

Truly irked and utterly edged-off, 2D silently shuffled out of the kitchen, bag of discolored grapes in tow.

**It's going to start off with glare-stares and I think it will eventually lead into MurdocX2D.**

**Something that popped into my mind one fine evening.**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Dirty Glare

_Chapter 2: Dirty Glare_

"Ready, Russel-san?" Noodles asked with a bow of her head. She then lowered her body and went into a defensive position, jutting her lanky arms out in front of her. Russel bowed at her in return and tried to ready himself in preparation for attack.

"Oi, get your fat arse moving, I don't wont' to stay stuck next to this flop all day!" Murdoc shouted, thrashing his controller to and fro. 2D scooted away from the flailing Murdoc, clenching his controller tightly within his hands in fear that Murdoc might suddenly take it away from him.

Although 2D felt a bit uncomfortable being around Murdoc after that menacing stare in the kitchen the other day, he had no choice but to bear it out and pretend that nothing had ever happened. 2D let a fake toothless smile scrawl it's way upon his lips. Well, he was just going to have to suck it up and pray that all will go well in the end.

Noodle and Russel were facing off in yet another Game of Death. Russel had been preparing for about two weeks, training the upper part of his body to be able to withstand any form of physical attack from Noodle. Of course, all of the band mates, including Russel himself, knew that he was of no match to Noodle, what with her swift ninja moves and powerful hand jabs to the skull. So what if Russel was like ten times her size-- Noodle was a powerful little bugger.

"Okay!" Noodle called out, crouching down even lower. "Shaun, it's your cue!" Immediately, although muffled, Shaun began his lyrical countdown from Noodle's room.

"It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up…" he trailed on. "It's there!"

A large crash reverberated off the walls and a rather huge aftershock followed after. 2D stared on in awe as Noodle daintily sat herself upon Russels's stomach. Russel was currently sprawled about the ground, pink tongue dangling out from his mouth like a dead worm. Noodle had a triumphant look on her face, her slanted eyes glittering with merriment.

"I win!" she yelled out, flailing her arms through the air. 2D smiled at this, for it meant that he had won as well. It was a good thing that he had wagered for Noodle before Murdoc got to her.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Murdoc suddenly yelled, smashing his controller to the ground. He turned to 2D with a malicious glare in his eyes. "'ey, you cheated you lil' arse face!" Murdoc pointed an accusing finger directly in front of 2D's face. 2D let out a whimper and backed away from the fuming bassist. This wasn't going to end well.

"You cheated me!" Murdoc continued, his voice getting louder.

"No, no, no!" 2D defended himself, putting a hand out in front of him. "Honest, I didn't!"

"Yes you did, or you wouldn't 'ave won!"

2D trembled as he slowly scooted himself away from Murdoc. It seemed as if Murdoc had suddenly gotten closer to him, his sadistic form towering over the poor singer like a gothic cathedral. 2D couldn't help but look the other away, his cowardly shadow washing over him like a defeated wave. He didn't want to get beaten by Murdoc again or else he'd be sore for a month!

Fortunately, Noodle took it as her time to butt in and prevent that from happening. "Murdoc-san, we will have a re-match tomorrow!" The petite girl then turned around to help Russel up.

Murdoc sneered as soon as Noodle turned her back to him. He then looked back at 2D, who was still cowering in fear at the far end of the couch. He couldn't understand how someone could be such a pathetic little coward, but of course, he wasn't complaining. If 2D had been anything other than cowardly, then Murdoc wouldn't be able to strike any fear in the singer with his constant threats and physical beatings. Nope, Murdoc was certainly not complaining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

2D was tired. His muscles ached and his mass of straggly blue hair was matted to the back of his sweaty neck. He had been digging down at the base of Kong Studios (again) for about three hours now. Of course, he didn't know exactly what he was digging for, but this didn't seem to stump our weary vocalist. Nevertheless, he continued on, shoving the metal tip of his shovel into the clumpy earth and withdrawing a mound of dirt (which he then discarded to the side).

"'ey!"

2D immediately dropped his shovel, panic starting to take over his senses. He wished desperately that the voice belonged to someone else, anyone else. 2D slowly turned around and stiffened.

"You fucking nob!" Murdoc growled while brushing off a few clumps of dirt that 2D had accidentally thrown on him. 2D could tell by the look on the sadist's face that he was not at all in the very best of moods. 2D bit his lip and stared across at Murdoc with an expression of nervousness on his face.

"I'm sorry Murdoc! I didn't mean it, honest!" 2D rambled on quickly, his words barely audible. "I didn't know you were standin' there, I didn't do it on purpose! Um, 'ow long 'ave you been standing there anyway?"

Oddly, Murdoc didn't respond to 2D's question-- he didn't even throw a saucy comment! However, he was doing something much more staggering than that.

2D stiffened, the hairs on his neck standing on end. Murdoc was staring at him again, just like he had done that day back in the kitchens. This was starting to confuse and muddle our singer's thoughts, for he truly did not understand why Murdoc went to such great lengths to glare at him like that. Murdoc staring instead of threatening, truly appalling!

2D could see it in Murdoc's two different colored eyes, an ensnaring glare, a malice coated stare-- 2D could feel it, oh could he feel it.

"Um, I 'fink I'm gonna' go now…" 2D mumbled, letting his shovel fall to the ground with a dull thud. He walked past Murdoc, shivering as he did so, and started the hike up the hill.

As his shoes crunched against random soda cans and smashed through abandoned trash bags, 2D could still feel Murdoc's penetrating glare-- it felt like needles.

**Leave a review?**


	3. Cinema Glare

_Chapter 3: Cinema Glare_

"What's the matter, 2D-kun?"

2D awoke from his thoughts and turned to Noodle, who was sitting next to him. They had both gone to the Cinema together to relieve their boredom with whatever they could lay their eyes upon. The Cinema happened to be the perfect place.

"You have been… off," Noodle observed, her black eyes squinting in curiosity. She tilted her head to the side, purple bangs brushing over her eyes. "You seem troubled."

2D stared at her, blinking the wide dents of his eyes. Yes, he wasn't feeling too comfortable at the moment, but how could she know that? 2D chewed at the bottom of his lip, trying to evade her statements. What could he possibly say to her? That Murdoc was staring at him rather strangely, stranger than normal?

"Umm," he began. "It's nofink' really Noods, I just feel a lil' uneasy is all." He gave her one of his famous toothless grins to add an extra boost. He could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't buy it all. One of her eyebrows was arched and her eyes were squinted in a questioning manner. 2D was starting to regret even bringing her here with him. The Axe Princess was always observant, that much he knew.

"It just feels like someone's wotching' me, that's all. Maybe…God?" he added in the God part to hopefully throw her off and it seemed to have work for she eased her expression and turned towards the Cinema screen.

"Do you think you're going to die, 2D-kun, is that it?" she asked softly, tapping the pads of her fingers along both arm rests. 2D couldn't help but fain a smile, but as he did so, a crippling sweep of awareness rattled through his bones. It was that penetrating glare again, the one that he could feel without even looking at it.

Fear gripping at every crevice of his body, 2D leaned in towards Noodle and whispered, "Um, Noods, by any chance, is Murdoc in 'ere with us?" Noodle turned her head and stared off at some random direction across the Cinema.

"Yes, he's over there," she pointed with one finger. 2D's dented eyes followed her finger across the room towards the exit corner, where darkness fell like a thick, black curtain. Within that darkness, 2D met the fierce glare of two different colored eyes. 2D bit his lip and dug his fingernails into the arm rests on either side of him.

What was Murdoc doing here inside the Cinema? Who had invited him? 2D scanned the expanse of the Cinema in hopes of distracting himself. He could feel Noodle shift in her seat as she asked him if he was okay. He merely nodded at her and tried to play off a smile-- he didn't want to scare Noodle.

"So wot's all this 'ere, are we 'aving a lil' get togetha'?"

2D shot his head to the side, staring up at the towering form of Murdoc Niccals. He was staring down at 2D with a wicked grin on his face, a grin that spelled out sadistic mischief.

"Am I not invited?" he asked lowly, his grin spreading even wider.

"You are always invited Murdoc-san, 2D-kun and I were just very bored," Noodle answered pleasantly. Murdoc gave her a quick nod and averted his attention back to 2D, who was starting to shake the seats due to his trembling,

"Oi, face-ache, you don't look so good," Murdoc snickered, pointed teeth glinting menacingly. 2D finally lost it.

The blue haired singer got up so fast that he didn't have enough time to properly balance himself, so always the clumsy fool, 2D tripped over his own two feet and was sent hurdling over the next row of seats. His face hit the ground with a smack, his legs sticking out in the air as if he were stuck. He could here Noodle's concerned cries and Murdoc's dark chuckling in the background as images of migraine pills began to dance about his head. Boy, would he need a lot of them later on.

His jaw hurting and his fear still active, 2D quickly collected himself and stood up, hand coming up to dab away at a trickle of blood that began to stream down his chin. He shot a glimpse at Murdoc, then looked at Noodle.

"I 'fink I'm gonna' go now, Noods, we'll 'ave to do this next time, yeah?" he mumbled to her. Without even bothering to hear her response, 2D shot his way through the rows of seats (tripping a few times) and made a speedy dash towards the exit. The last thing that 2D heard was Murdoc's casual voice,

"So Noods, wot' we watching?"

**Please leave a review if you can!**


End file.
